Huanglongmon
Character Synopsis Huanglongmon is a Holy Dragon Digimon. It is the "Digimon Sovereign" that is enshrined in the Center, as an emperor Digimon who rules the "world". Due to Lucemon, it was sealed underground in the deepest, darkest place. This being is good but also evil, and is called the "Taiji" of light and darkness. Its gigantic body is covered in scales of the special "Huanglong Ore" that boasts of absolute hardness, so inflicting even a single wound upon it is impossible. Character Statistics Tiering: High 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Huanglongmon/Fanglongmon Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown, but extremely ancient. Dates back to at least The Age Of Myth. Classification: Ruler of The Digimon Sovereigns, God Beast Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Atomic Destruction and Existence Erasure via Taikyoku, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Life-Force Absorption (Capable of absorbing the life essence of other entities), Duplication, Sealing, Weapon Mastery, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Solar Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Durability Negation, Sound Manipulation, Transformation, Antimatter Manipulation, (Can convert foes into bronze), Can weaken the power of the opponent's Magical attacks, Healing, Vibration Manipulation, Martial Arts, Dimensional BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Age Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid Godly. Inherited from Zhuqiaomon. Can regenerate even if erased into nothingness). Resistance to Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless) Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ '(Is capable of disassembling everything in the Digital World, throughout eternity, into the two extremes of light and darkness, and drive it into non-existence, vastly superior to the combined power of the four Digimon Sovereigns) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Superior to the combined power of The Digimon Sovereigns, whom of which are above The Eaters, who have no concept of time and Blitzed Beelzemon) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Should be at least as strong as the Digimon Sovereigns) 'Striking Ability: High Multiversal+ '(Can casually take apart the fabric of the Digital World as one of its attacks) 'Durability: High Multiverse Level+ (Is at least as tough as the Digimon Sovereigns it rules over, it is stated that inflicting a single wound upon it is impossible) Stamina: Extremely High Range: High Multiversal+ ' 'Intelligence: Huanglongmon was once the "emperor" of the Digital World, ensuring its stability until Lucemon managed to seal it away. As a result, it can be assumed that it is an immensely ancient and wise Digimon, as it maintained the equilibrium of the Digital World single-handedly, a role that was passed to the Digimon Sovereigns. Weaknesses: His armor can be pierced with weaponry made from the same ore as it, but with the extremely rarity of such ore, and apparent difficulty forging it into weapons, this can barely be considered a weakness. He has been sealed by a certain Angel Digimon in the past. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Huanglong Ore Scales and Claws Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Taikyoku' (太極? lit. "Taiji"): Continuously disassembles everything in the Digital World, throughout eternity, into the two extremes of light and darkness, driving it into non-existence before long. *'Oukai' (黄廻? lit. "Yellow Rotation"): Generates a gigantic typhoon of an earthflow on the scale of a natural disaster. There is a theory that Ouryumon's "Golden Armor" technique has its roots in "Oukai", although this isn't confirmed. *'Raurava:' Imprisons its opponent in a Bǎo Yù and crushes it, completely erasing them. *'Bǎo Yù:' Throws an explosive crystal ball. *'Bǎo Chǔ (Positron Pulse):' Blast the foe with an anti-matter attack. *'Bǎo Chuí:' Transforms its entire body into a mallet to smash the foe. *'Kongou:' Emits a wave from its mouth which converts the opponent completely into metal, making them unable to move while their body rusts, and unable to die until they have completely rusted away. *'Kyokurin'o:' Attacks his opponent with the spiked band on his tail. *'Seidouhou:' Attacks the opponent with a metal ball marked with the kanji for "Bronze". *'Tekkousou:' Attacks with his metal claws. *'Phoenix Fire': Spews ultra-high-temperature flames from its mouth. *'Desolation Blast': Launches dozens of fireballs from his wings, which can rain down on foes or destroy things above him. *'Sonic Zephyr': Flaps its wings, creating a tremendous shock wave. *'Blazing Helix': Flaps its wings, releasing a spiral of high-temperature flames. *'Kouen': Releases a swirl of flames comparable to the prominences which jet out during a solar eruption. *'Vahnijvala:' Bellows out a sound wave that puts those who hear it to sleep. *'Bǎo Gōng:' Fires many arrows of light from a crossbow. *'Krishńa:' A poisonous roar that dissolves anything it hits. *'Bǎo Kuí:' Spits out a poison-drenched halberd shaped like a cobra. *'Adhomukha:' Blows into its trumpet shell to generate destructive ultrasonic waves or blast enemies with the attacks the shell has absorbed. *'Bǎo Bèi:' Beats the enemy with its trumpet shell. *'Mugen:': Displays an illusion which generates a dark mist around the opponent, destroying their spirit and making them hallucinate. *'Kokuhyo:': Generates massive black hailstones that rain on his targets to crush and freeze them. *'Souryūha:': Sends out two massive waves of water in the shape of twin dragons to attack his opponent. *'Krimíśa:' Creates six copies of itself to seal its opponent in a hexagram barrier before smashing them with its Bǎo Chǔ. *'Roku Bunshin:' Creates six clones of itself that tackle the opponent. *'Bǎo Chǔ:' Leaps at the opponent to stab them with its Bǎo Chǔ. *'Soukai': Looses intense thunderbolts from the sky, with divine fury. *'Aurora Force:' Curls its body into a circle, generating an intense burst of lightning. *'Lightning Whip:' Looses an intense thunderbolt. *'Asipatravana:' Spins like a tornado and slices at the enemies with its Bǎo Fǔ, or absorbs the enemy from a distance with its hands. *'Bǎo Fǔ:' Its hands turn into axes to attack. *'Vedhaka:' Disappears into a swirl of light in the sky from which it fires 108 shining Bǎo Shǐ, or breathes flames from its mouth. *'Bǎo Shǐ:' Fires the Bǎo Shǐ it creates from its hairs. *'Vimohana:' Strikes the ground with its Bǎo Bàng to create a large shock wave. *'Bǎo Bàng:' Separates its tail into three nunchaku-like sections and strikes the foe with it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Digimon Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Rulers Category:Royal Characters Category:Fusions Category:Namco Bandai Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Hackers Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Wind Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Sound Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absorbers Category:Martial Artist Category:Teleportation Users Category:Age Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealers Category:Vibration Users Category:Healers Category:Time Benders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Power Mimicker Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Illusionist Category:Plant Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 2